Thunderstorm
by gijane197702
Summary: Hermione discovers something during a storm. Written as a drabble to cheer a friend. First time writing RHr!


Prompt: thunderstorm

Word count:1331 It…um, STARTED as a drabble…

**This is my first attempt at R/Hr; please be gentle! **

Hermione's eyes popped open at a particularly loud thunderclap. Rolling over, she squinted at the alarm clock. 348Am. Hermione groaned loudly and pulled the covers over her head.

At a loud creak in the corridor, she poked her head out from under the covers. Then, the bedroom door squeaked open. Silently, Hermione withdrew her wand from under her pillow.

"Hey, it's just me," Harry's voice called out. "Just checking if you're okay. The electricity went out. Uncle Vernon's checking it now."

"I'm fine. Where's Ron?"

Hermione felt herself blush at Harry's quiet snort. "He's in our room; went back to sleep. I'm going down stairs. I can't sleep. Care to join me?"

"All right," she said, knowing why her friend was unable to sleep. "I'll be right down." Harry nodded and closed the door.

Hermione muttered _"Lumos"_, lighting her wand, and slid out of bed. She pulled on her dressing gown, pocketed her wand, and headed out the door. Down the corridor, Hermione paused as she passed Ron and Harry's room. The door was slightly ajar and there was a dim light coming form within. Suddenly, there was a deep grunt from inside.

She peeked inside through the cracked door. There was movement in Ron's bed. Curious, Hermione opened the door a bit more. She let out a gasp at the scene that met her eyes in the dim candlelight.

Ron was… He was… Hermione felt herself blushing.

"Hermione!" he yelped spotting her. He pulled the blanket up to his chin. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" she parroted back, even though she knew full well what he was doing.

"Nothing!" he all but bellowed. But they both knew he was lying. What had caught her attention was the fact that Ron had one large hand was wrapped around his penis. His hand had ceased his rapid movement when she had opened the door.

"I saw you," Hermione said. She was staring at him, absolutely fascinated at what she seen.

Hermione pushed the door open a bit more so she could slip in. As she closed the door, her eyes locked with Ron's. They had grown closer in the past few weeks, finally sharing their first kiss in the Burrow's garden at Bill and Fleur's wedding. His eyes widened as she cast both a Silencing Spell and a Locking Spell on the door.

"Can I watch?" she whispered.

"You want to watch?" he asked astounded.

"Yeah." Hermione could feel herself getting warmer. And it wasn't due to her dressing robe. "Please."

"You sure?" Ron asked, sitting up. The blanket slid down his chest to his lap. Hermione's eyes followed its movement, her eyes fastening on him as he was once again exposed.

"I think so," she said, walking over to his camp bed and sitting down. Leaning over, she kissed him.

When they broke the kiss, he asked her, "If you watch me, can I watch you?"

Hermione blushed deeply. He wanted to watch her do…that. But she was feeling courageous tonight. "All right."

Ron regarded her for a long moment, and then pushed the blanket off his lap. He was still thin and gangly, but two years of playing Quidditch had filled him out in all the right places. He had, once again, wrapped his hand around himself. "If you feel uncomfortable at all, let me know."

"What do you think about when you…?"

"You," he said hoarsely as his hand resumed its motion. Hermione licked her lips. She was suddenly aware of how short her nightgown was and how much leg it actually exposed. Yet, she still took of her dressing robe. Ron let out a groan. "I was thinking of when I accidentally brushed your breast the other day when were snogging in the greenhouse." She unconsciously reached up and brushed the same breast. "Oh yeah," he grunted. "That's fantastic."

"You liked that?"

"Oh, baby, you have no idea." His hand began to pump harder. Hermione felt embolden. Her hand cupped both her breasts and she gently squeezed them. She was rewarded with Ron's moan of appreciation. "Touch yourself there," he pleaded.

She paused, all of a sudden understanding why women spent so much time and money on their lingerie. All she was wearing were serviceable knickers. Hermione made a mental note to purchase some more…interesting ones.

"Please," Ron grunted, his hand still moving.

"I don't think I can," she whispered. "Can…can…I touch…you instead?"

His hand slowed. "Really?" he asked in a disbelieving voice. Hermione nodded then reached out and placed her hand over his. Ron showed her how to properly touch him. On her first stoke, he let out a loud moan. "Oh, God…just like that!"

Hermione felt pleased she had pleasured him. Her strokes became more and more sure as she pumped him. "Do you like that?" she whispered to him.

Ron grunted his response, causing her to smirk. "Let me see your breasts," he managed to finally get out.

"Unbutton me," Hermione responded. She was pleased to see his hands were shaking as he reached up to unbutton her nightgown. He got her gown halfway unbuttoned, then reached in and touched her. Hermione let out a soft moan. Ron suddenly wrapped his hand around hers, removing it. She watched as with a few quick and jerky pumps, he came.

"Oh, bloody hell, Hermione, that was wonderful," he told her once he calmed down. Hermione was pleased with herself. She was also extremely aroused. Ron must have sensed this because he asked, "Is it your turn now? I can watch?"

"Could you…er, do it?"

His eyes widened. "You want me too…?"

Hermione felt her red cheeks. "Yeah."

Ron Vanished his mess, then told her, "All right, we'll need to switch positions. And you'll need to take your knickers off."

"Just don't laugh at them," she said as she quickly pulled them down and threw them aside. Then, she laid down where Ron had just been.

"Why would I? Cause they're sensible cotton? That silk and lace stuff is for special occasions."

"This is a special occas-" Hermione trailed off as he loomed over her.

"I know it is…just don't worry about it."

She lost all train of thought as Ron began to kiss her ankles and calves. All she knew was that she needed more.

"More!" Hermione choked out. "Explore later." She let out a groan of pleasure as Ron shoved up her nightgown. He bent his head and, very gently, licked her there. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

Ron's head jerked up. "Did I do it wrong? You'd think after listening to 5 brothers-"

"NO!" Hermione cut him off. "It was perfect. More!"

He looked relieved. "All right then."

Ron then proceeded to lick and suck her most intimate place. With a bit of experimentation, he was able to find her spot. When he did, Hermione yelled. This encouraged him on; finally, she came, screaming his name.

"My God, Hermione," he said in a shaky tone. "You're usually so…so…"

"Quiet?" she supplied.

"Yeah," he said, raking a hand through his hair. "That was brilliant."

"You were perfect," Hermione paused as she took in Ron's condition again. "Are you…? Again?"

"I'm a healthy seventeen year old man who just got his woman off. Of course I'm ready to go again!" At her look of doubt, he continued, "We don't have to go any further. It'll…er, die down in a bit. You look totally knackered. Let's go to bed."

"We both won't fit on your camp bed," she pointed out logically.

"I'm a wizard, my love," he told her. Ron then magically expanded his camp bed so that they would both fit comfortably in it. He laid down behind her and snuggled close. "Perfect," he muttered into her hair.

Soon, they were both asleep, blissfully unaware that the thunderstorm that had woken them both had finally died away.

In the morning, they found Harry, unable to get back into his room, asleep in Hermione's guest room.


End file.
